Elevating the operating temperature is considered to be most effective for increasing the thermal efficiency of power generators or chemical planting. For this purpose, the development of materials exhibiting superior creep strength and corrosion resistance is required. Many Ni--Cr--W base alloys which exhibit high creep strength and corrosion resistance have been developed without the deterioration of other mechanical properties. For instance, such alloys include Ni--Cr--W alloy disclosed in United Kingdom patent No. 2103243A and heat, resistance Ni--Cr--W--Al--Ti--Ta alloy disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,466. The former alloy has a good creep strength and fatigue properties, but has poor forgeability. The latter alloy has excellent creep strength and corrosion resistance as well as a good workability. However, it has been proved that forgeability is still insufficient for the mass production of the alloy.
This invention relates to an novel Ni--Cr--W base alloy having superior creep rupture strength and corrosion resistance as well as excellent forgeability.